The present disclosure relates to computing systems, and, in particular, to security management of mobile devices and improving productivity when using mobile devices and/or applications.
Enterprises have employees and/or customers that download applications onto their mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, laptops, and the like. These applications may allow the users to access various types of content and data belonging to the enterprise. Because mobile devices may be more susceptible to being stolen, misplaced, or compromised in some way, enterprises may deploy a set of security tools known as Mobile Application Management (MAM) or Enterprise Mobility Management (EMM) tools that may provide a security layer around the mobile applications. These MAM/EMM tools may be used to provide security functionality with respect to the mobile applications, the content accessed by the mobile applications, and/or the data used by the mobile applications. The MAM/EMM tools may implement rules and/or policies to ensure that the applications/content/data are secure. While such policies have a valid purpose in enhancing the security of mobile devices, the policies may in some instances be ill-defined and, as a result, place unnecessary burdens on users that negatively impact their productivity.